


03 hand signs & first loves (secret languages)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin is ten when he first meets Oh Sehun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing** : kai/sehun  
>  **rating** : pg-13  
>  **word count** : ~ 572 words  
>  **genre** : soft romance.  
>  **author's notes** : I don't even know what this turned out to be but it's pretty soft and innocent.

Jongin is ten when he first meets Oh Sehun. 

 

He is lanky, quiet, and wears the thickest glasses that Jongin has ever seen. Truthfully, that does not bother Jongin one bit because when Sehun occasionally removes those glasses he is distractingly pretty. His skin is as smooth and clear as his sister’s, his lips are pink and thin, and his nose sharp and elegant. Sehun often comes to the Kim household only to be swooned over by his mother and sisters.

 

Jongin strangely is not jealous of the attention the women in his household gives Sehun. It gives him an excuse to admire quietly as well as they brush the hair from Sehun’s forehead and remove his glasses. Jongin has become fond of those glasses Sehun regularly is teased for. Not many are smart enough to look past them or through them at the pretty faced boy with a slight lisp.

 

The pair eventually make it to his bedroom to play. Sehun used to be shy but as soon as they are alone he erupts in conversation. His soft voice floats it’s way into Jongin’s tight chest and Jongin hangs onto every word. Despite his timidness he is very opinionated. Jongin loves hearing Sehun’s thoughts on the games or tv shows they watch together. Sehun is oddly mature for a ten year old and Jongin thinks he is the smartest person he knows.

 

Sehun’s mother is deaf. It means Sehun knows how to speak with his hands. Jongin has never heard of something like this in his life. Jongin is fascinated when Sehun spells his name out with small hand gestures. He attempts to teach Jongin but Jongin lacks the grace. It does not stop Jongin from marveling whenever Sehun signs along to a song unconsciously making the movements with his hands.

  
  
  


Jongin is a fast learner, though. By the time he is introduced to Mrs. Oh he is able to introduce himself and greet her. Her smile lights up and she quickly signs something to him. Jongin, lost and confused, casts Sehun a look for help. Sehun smiles softly and says, “She says she is happy to meet you and thank you for being a good friend to her son.”

 

Jongin cannot help but smile. Mrs. Oh is a good cook. Dangerously so. She even rivals his own mother’s cooking although he is smart enough to not admit that. Jongin notices the lack of a Mr. Oh but does not ask. There are no pictures, no extra shoes, and no signs of a Mr. Oh existing.

  
  
  


His first fight is when he hears someone teasing Sehun for having a mother who is disabled. He does not know what is it about it that enrages him but he is sent to the principle office with a frantic Sehun and bruised knuckles.

 

“You shouldn’t have hit him, you’re going to get in trouble now.” Sehun reprimands and Jongin’s pride bristles. They both are shushed by the secretary reminding them that they’re not supposed to be talking given their punishments. Jongin wants to roll his eyes but Sehun’s hands catch him off guard:  _ they were idiots _ , he signs. Jongin knows enough by now to make out the small broken sentence. 

 

Jongin agrees and knows if it happened again he wouldn’t hesitate to punch those boys again. No one under any circumstances would ever make fun of Sehun or his family when Jongin was around.


End file.
